Gandalf
Šedý pútnik "Gandalf bol postavou nižší, než zvyšní dvaja [ Elrond a Glorfindel ], no vďaka svojim dlhým bielym vlasom, dlhočiznej striebornej brade a širokým pleciam vyzeral ako nejaký múdry kráľ zo starobylej legendy. Oči pod hustým, snehobielym obočím vyzerali ako uhlíky, ktoré mohli náhle vzbĺknuť." Spoločenstvo Prsteňa, kapitola Mnohé stretnutia. Gandalf bol jedným z piatich Istari, ktorých v Treťom veku poslali do Stredozeme Valar. Vo Valinore bol známy ako Olórin. Gandalf prispel k zvrhnutiu Saurona v roku 3019 T.V. najmä posmeľovaním ostatných a rozdávaním rád v čase potreby. Pôvodne chodil odetý v šedej a po Sarumanovi, ktorý chodil odetý v bielej, bol druhým najmocnejším čarodejom. Bol pozoruhodný tým, že sa živo zaujímal o hobitov. História Olórin bol Maia, ktorý vo Valinore prebýval v Irmových záhradách. Bol Nienniným žiakom a povrávalo sa o ňom, že je najmúdrejším z Maiar. Od svojej mentorky sa naučil ľútosti a trpezlivosti. Keď sa počas Tretieho veku Stredozemou opäť rozširoval Sauronov "temný duch a zloba", Valar spomedzi Maiar vybrali päť vyslancov, ktorí mali ísť a pomáhať národom. Manwë vybral Olórina, ktorý sprvoti nechcel ísť, pretože sa bál Saurona. Manwë však povedal, že to je o dôvod viac, aby išiel. Navyše, Jeden Prsteň, v ktorom bola veľká časť Sauronovej moci, pravdepodobne stále existoval niekde v Stredozemi. Olórin sa podriadil Manwëho vôli a v roku 1000 T.V. odišiel z Valinoru do Šedých prístavov. Dorazil ako posledný, po Curumovi, Aiwendilovi, Pallandovi a Alatarovi, približne v rovnakom čase, ako sa v Temnolese objavil Nekromancer. Príchod do Stredozeme V Šedých prístavoch ho privítal Glorfindel, jeho priateľ z Valinoru, ktorého Valar už skôr poslali do Stredozeme na podobnú misiu ako jeho a Círdan, staviteľ lodí, držiteľ Narye, jedného z troch elfských prsteňov moci. Círdan v Olórinovi aj napriek jeho výzoru vekom ohnutého starca vytušil silu a moc. Dal mu Naryu, pretože predvídal jeho budúce zápasy so zlom s prísľubom, že mu pomôže a podporí ho v jeho práci. Potom Círdan povedal: "Ja však budem prebývať na šedých brehoch, až kým neodpláva posledná loď, pretože moje srdce túži po mori. Budem na teba čakať." Podľa legendy dostal Olórin od Yavanny (pre elfov?) Eärendilov kameň Elfkam na znamenie toho, že Valar ich neopustili. Olórin ho dal Galadriel s prorockou poznámkou, že neprejde veľa času a odovzdá ho niekomu inému, ktorý bude tiež zvaný Elessar. Olórin potom začal svoj pobyt v Stredozemi. Počas dlhých rokov, ktoré v nej strávil, bol známy pod mnohými menami. Elfovia ho volali Mithrandir, Šedý pútnik. Ľudia v Arnore ho nazývali Gandalf, čo sa neskôr stalo jeho najbežnejším menom. Na juhu bol známy ako Incánus, zatiaľ čo trpaslíci ho pomenovali Tharkûn. Gandalf, rovnako ako ostatní čarodejovia, vzal na seba podobu starca. Chodil zaodetý v šedej a pôsobil ako pútnik a radca. Na rozdiel od Sarumana, Gandalf neputoval na východ a nemal žiadne stále sídlo. Zrejme svoje aktivity obmedzil na západ Stredozeme, kde ešte stále sídlili zvyšky Eldar a Edain, ktoré odporovali Sauronovi. Skorá činnosť Okolo roku 1100 T.V. Eldar spolu s Istari objavili, že v Dol Guldure, v Temnolese sa usídlila nejaká temná bytosť. Po lese sa pohybovali tiene a množilo sa v ňom zlo. Niektorí si mysleli, že sa vrátil niektorý Nazgûl, aby terorizoval svet, alebo že povstalo nejaké nové zlo. Gandalf si nebol istý a obával sa, že sa možno vrátil samotný Sauron. Počas ďalších dvoch storočí zlo stále rástlo, rovnako, ako zdroj, ktorý ho riadil. V Hmlistých horách, ale aj na iných miestach Stredozeme sa množili orkovia. Witch-king, najmocnejší z Nazgûlov, vybudoval v Severných pustinách pevnosť Angmar a viedol proti Arnorskému kráľovstvu nekonečnú vojnu. Na Moriu a Minas Ithil padol tieň, zatiaľ čo v Stredozemi zúrili ďalšie vojny, katastrofy a epidémie. V roku 2063 T.V. sa Gandalf vydal do Dol Gulduru, aby odhalil jeho tajomstvo, no bytosť známa ako Nekromancer pred ním utiekla a tak Gandalf nemohol odhaliť jej identitu. Po tejto výprave sa zdalo, že zlo sa z Dol Gulduru stratilo a začalo obdobie známe ako Ostražitý mier. Ten trval takmer 400 rokov, no Nekromancer sa znovu vrátil do Dol Gulduru v roku 2460 T.V. Odpoveďou bolo sformovanie Bielej rady o 3 roky neskôr. A hoci Galadriel, nositeľka jedného z troch elfských prsteňov a mocná medzi Eldar, si želala, aby sa hlavou Rady stal Gandalf, bol to Saruman, kto zaujal túto pozíciu. Stalo sa tak pre jeho veľkú múdrosť a vedomosti a tiež preto, lebo Gandalf odmietol. Nechcel sa totiž viazať na jedno miesto a chcel si zachovať nezávislosť. V roku 2850 T.V. sa Gandalf do Dol Gulduru vrátil, tentoraz v tajnosti a objavil viacero vecí. Prvou a najhlavnejšou bola Nekromancerova identita. Nebol to Nazgûl, bol to samotný Sauron. Gandalf tiež v žalároch našiel Thráina, trpaslíka z kráľovskej línie Ereboru. Posledný zo siedmich prsteňov mu bol odobratý - Sauron zhromažďoval všetky zostávajúce Prstene moci a pravdepodobne pátral aj po svojom stratenom Jednom Prsteni. Gandalf unikol z Dol Gulduru a vrátil sa k Bielej rade. Potom, ako vyrozprával svoje zistenia, naliehal na Radu, aby zaútočila na Saurona, kým bol Jeden Prsteň stále nevedno kde a Sauronova moc nekompletná. Saruman však namietal, že bude lepšie vyčkávať a sledovať, pretože Prsteň sa už dávno skotúľal dole riekou Anduina do mora. Elrond Polelf neskôr Gandalfovi v súkromí povedal, že má zlú predtuchu, že sa Prsteň nájde a že sa blíži vojna, ktorá ukončí vek. Dodal, že sa obáva, že skončí temnotou a zármutkom. Gandalf ho posmeľoval tým, že je mnoho "zvláštnych náhod" a tým, že "pomoc môže prísť z rúk slabých". Gandalf si ešte neuvedomoval, že Saruman chce Prsteň pre seba a že po ňom tajne pátral pozdĺž brehov Anduiny. Výprava k Osamelej hore Keď Gandalf pri jednej príležitosti v roku 2941 T.V. nocoval v hostinci U skákavého poníka, náhodou tam narazil na trpaslíčieho šľachtica Thorina, ktorý s ním nadviazal rozhovor. Thorin mal totiž zvláštne nutkanie vyhľadať Gandalfa. To mága zaujalo, pretože tiež zamýšľal vyhľadať Thorina. Zistili, že majú spoločnú cestu (Thorin cestou do Modrých vrchov prechádzal cez Kraj) a tak sa dohodli, že pocestujú spolu. Thorin chcel radu a Gandalf s ním chcel hovoriť o drakovi Smaugovi. Nakoniec Gandalf vymyslel plán, v ktorom Thorin mohol zničiť Smauga a znovuzískať rodinný poklad, avšak s "lupičom" podľa Gandalfovho vlastného výberu. Čarodej mal totiž pocit, že by mal byť do výpravy zapojený aj hobit a spomenul si na dobrodružného hobita, Bilba Vreckaríka, ktorého stretol pred mnohými rokmi. V tom čase však bol Bilbo všetko možné, len nie "dobrodružný", no Gandalf ho nakoniec presvedčil, aby sa stal Thorinovým lupičom. Čarodej sprevádzal Thorina a družinu do Roklinky a počas výpravy získal z trolieho pokladu meč známy ako Glamdring, ktorý nosil po zvyšok života v Stredozemi. Gandalf pomohol Thorinovi a družine prejsť cez Hmlisté hory a niekoľkokrát ich zachránil pred orkmi a inými pohromami. Práve v tomto čase Bilbo získal "čarovný prsteň". Pôvodne tvrdil, že ho "vyhral" od tvora menom "Glum", zatiaľ čo družina prechádzala popod Hmlisté hory. Keď si Bilbo Prsteň nasadil, prepožičiaval mu neviditeľnosť a istý čas ho pred Gandalfom tajil. Čarodej bol hobitom fascinovaný. Až dovtedy Múdri nevenovali hobitom žiadnu pozornosť a vedeli o nich pramálo. Po zvyšok svojho pobytu v Stredozemi sa o nich Gandalf intenzívne zaujímal, obzvlášť o rodinu Vreckaríkovcov. A hoci Gandalf opustil výpravu pred jej vyvrcholením, skončila úspechom. Smaug bol zabitý a orkovia a vrrci z Hmlistých hôr boli v Bitke piatich armád porazení spojenými silami trpaslíkov z Osamelej hory, elfov z Temnolesa a ľudí z Údolu. Gandalfovi sa podarilo dosiahnuť jeho momentálny cieľ - zničenie Smauga, ktorého mohol s katastrofálnymi následkami použiť Sauron. V boji padlo mnoho orkov a vrrkov zo severu, čím bolo odstránené ohrozenie Roklinky a Lothlórienu. Počas toho istého roka Saruman konečne súhlasil s útokom na Dol Guldur a tak Biela rada zaútočila a zbavila Temnoles Nekromancerovej prítomnosti. Gandalf to starostlivo naplánoval tak, aby si Sauron a Smaug nemohli navzájom pomôcť, ako sa inak mohlo stať. Po Gandalfovom a Bilbovom návrate do Roklinky preberal Elrond so šedým čarodejom udalosti, ktoré sa odohrali v okolí Osamelej hory a obaja sa zhodli, že bude lepšie, ak bude Nekromancer nadobro znesený zo sveta. Vojna o Prsteň Návrat Tieňa Gandalf opustil Thorina a družinu predtým, ako dosiahli okraj Temnolesa, aby sa zúčastnil stretnutia Bielej rady na juhu, ktoré sa konalo za veľmi vážnych okolností - Sauronovi, hoci bez Prsteňa, sa vracala jeho obrovská moc. Gandalfovi sa konečne podarilo presvedčiť Radu, aby zaútočila na Dol Guldur. Tentoraz súhlasil dokonca aj Saruman, pretože sa Saurona obával ako súpera a chcel zdržať jeho pátranie po Prsteni. Rada napla všetky svoje sily a Saurona z Temnolesa vyhnala. Napriek nádejám Rady, Sauron nebol týmto útokom oslabený. Predvídal ho a tak bol jeho útek iba zásterkou. O desať rokov neskôr, v roku 2951 T.V. odhalil svoju prítomnosť v Mordore a znovu vybudoval svoju pevnosť Barad-dûr. Následne začal znovu zhromažďovať svoje jednotky a pripravovať sa na posledný úder proti zvyškom nenávidených elfov, ktorí ešte zostávali v Stredozemi, a potomkov Númenoru. Sauron do svojej pevnosti v Mordore povolal Východňanov z Khandu a spoza jazera Rhûn. Taktiež povolal armády Južanov z Haradu. V Mordore sa množili orkovia, troly a ďalšie zlé tvory. Sauronovi služobníci prehľadávali rieku Anduin kvôli akýmkoľvek stopám po drahocennom Jednom Prsteni. Sauron v roku 3018 T.V. , aj napriek strachu, ktorý vzbudzovali, vyslal na sever Nazgûlov, aby tiež pátrali po jeho Prsteni. Počas tohto obdobia Gandalf často navštevoval Kraj, najmä svojho priateľa Bilba a jeho synovca Froda. Postrehol, že Bilbo aj napriek svojmu pokročilému veku vyzerá neobyčajne mladistvo. V mysli ho začal znapokojovať podozrivý "čarovný prsteň", ktorý Bilbo našiel na svojej výprave. Spomenul si na klamstvo, ktorým kedysi zakrýval skutočný spôsob, ako ho získal. Tvrdil, že ho od Gluma vyhral, hoci neskôr sa priznal, že mu ho ukradol. Gandalf videl, že hobit sa teraz neustále zaoberá prsteňom. Toto veľmi nehobitské správanie uňho vzbudilo podozrenie a tak ho presvedčil, aby prsteň nechal Frodovi, ktorého dôrazne varoval, aby ho nepoužíval. Gandalf totiž začínal mať podozrenie, že tento "čarovný prsteň" je prsteň moci. Gandalf v roku 2956 T.V. stretol Aragorna, tajného dediča trónu dávno zničeného Arnoru a čoskoro sa z nich stali dobrí priatelia. Od tých čias často spolupracovali na dosiahnutí spoločného cieľa - porážke Saurona. Gandalf teraz dychtil po viacerých informáciách o Glumovi a tak vyhľadal Aragorna a s jeho pomocou ho zajal. Vďaka Glumovmu príbehu a zvitkom v Minas Tirith v roku 3017 T.V poskladal chýbajúci kus histórie Jedného Prsteňa. Keď si uvedomil, že Glum bol v Barad-dûr, zachvátil ho veľký strach. Tam ho Sauron mučil a dozvedel sa nielen o "čarovnom prsteni", ale aj mená "Kraj" a "Vreckarík". Gandalf sa teraz chvatne vrátil do Kraja a bol si istý, že Frodov prsteň nie je len tak obyčajný prsteň moci, ale Sauronov vládnuci prsteň - Jeden Prsteň. Sarumanova zrada Potom, ako sa Gandalfove obavy potvrdili, radil Frodovi, aby odišiel čo najskôr. Sľúbil, že sa vráti ešte pred Bilbovým rozlúčkovým večierkom na jeseň toho roku (3018 T.V.) a bude ho sprevádzať do Rolkinky. Tiež mu povedal o Glumovi, na čo Frodo zvolal, že ho mal Bilbo radšej zabiť. Gandalf však namietol, že je možné, že kým sa všetko skončí, Glum má ešte zohrať nejakú úlohu. Tak alebo onak, rozhodnutie o tom, kto má žiť a kto zomrieť, neprináleží im. Potom sa vydal hľadať radu u Sarumana, ktorý bol ešte stále hlavou rádu čarodejov. Keď Gandalf od Radagasta počul znepokojivé správy, dal Maslíkovi pre Froda list (ktorý však nikdy nebol doručený), v ktorom ho nabádal, aby bez meškania jednal. Čoskoro potom odišiel do Isengardu. Po príchode na miesto Saruman konečne odhalil svoju túžbu po Prsteni a svojmu "starému priateľovi a pomocníkovi" ponúkol, aby sa Prsteňa zmocnili spolu a vyrvali Sauronovi moc. Gandalf to so zdesením odmietol a tak ho Saruman uväznil na vrchole Orthancu. Zakrátko na to dorazil Gwaihir, náčelník Orlov a pomohol Gandalfovi uniknúť. Mág vedel, že sa musí vrátiť do Kraja, pretože Frodovi (a s ním aj Prsteňu) hrozilo smrteľné nebezpečenstvo nielen od Sauronových Nazgûlov, ale už aj od Sarumanovej zradnej túžby po Prsteni. Gandalf sa náhlil do Rohanu, kde si chcel zaobstarať silného koňa. Tam od kráľa Theodéna dostal Tieňovlasa, hoci kráľ neskôr svoj dar oľutoval. Čarodej si s týmto pánom koní vytvoril špeciálne puto a čoskoro využil aj jeho úžasnú rýchlosť a výdrž. Gandalf sa prihnal do Kraja, no Frodo, našťastie, naňho nečakal a vydal sa do Roklinky. V Kraji sa čarodej dozvedel, že oblasť prehľadávali Nazgûlovia prestrojení za čiernych jazdcov. Zdesený sa vydal do Svažín, kde s úľavou zistil, že hobit prednedávnom odišiel s istým "Chodcom", ako miestni nazývali Aragorna. Táto priaznivá náhoda predčila všetky jeho očakávania a tak sa vydal k Vetristej, najvyššiemu bodu oblasti, aby mohol pozorovať okolie. Tam naňho v noci zaútočili Nazgûlovia, no Gandalf ich vo veľkej bitke svetla a plameňa odrazil. Po boji šiel priamo do Roklinky, kde o niekoľko dní neskôr privítal Glorfindela, Aragorna a ťažko zraneného Froda, ktorý však stále mal Prsteň. Spoločenstvo prsteňa Po tom, ako sa Frodo uzdravil, Elrond zvolal radu. Zhodou okolností už v Roklinke boli vyslanci väčšiny ostatných národov, ktorí tam pôvodne prišli z rôznych iných dôvodov. Elrond spolu s Gandalfom radili, aby bol prsteň zničený tam, kde bol vytvorený - v ohňoch Orodruiny. Ostatní odmietali alebo protestovali, no nakoniec sa podriadili Gandalfovmu plánu. Elrond vybral Spoločenstvo Prsteňa, spolok deviatich peších, ktorí mali stáť proti hrozbe deviatich Sauronových Nazgûlov. Relatívne malý počet odrážal to, čo si Elrond a aj celá rada uvedomovali - výprava k Hore osudu sa nebude môcť spoliehať na silu zbraní, ale na utajenie a priazeň osudu. Za vodcu družiny bol vybraný Gandalf. Družinu tvorili Aragorn, Boromir, elf Legolas, trpaslík Gimli a hobiti Frodo Vreckarík, Samved Gemza, Chicholm Brandylen a Peregrin Túk. V ceste družiny stálo hneď niekoľko prekážok. Museli prekročiť Hmlisté hory, pretože Gandalf sa rozhodol neísť príliš blízko Isengardu. Rozhodol sa ísť južnou cestou, cez Červenorožský priesmyk a prekročiť hory blízko Caradhrasu, čím by prekonali hory a vyhli sa Isengardu. Keď tento pokus zlyhal kvôli hroznej búrke, rozhodol sa previesť Spoločenstvo cez ruiny Morie, popod hory, cez labyrint chodieb kedysi známy ako najnádhernejšie sídlo trpaslíkov, Khazad-dûm. Ostatní v družine sa zdráhali vstúpiť do tohto bludiska chodieb, pretože ich obývali orkovia a niečo, čo bolo známe len ako "Durinova zhuba". Na západnej strane Morie, pred Durinovými dverami, Gandalf, po istom zdržaní, vyslovil heslo, dvere sa otvorili a voviedol ich do temnoty. Keďže už predtým cez Moriu prechádzal počas jednej zo svojich nebezpečných misií, bol s podzemnými chodbami ako-tak zoznámený. Spoločenstvo nakoniec doputovalo do komnaty Mazarbul, v ktorej Gandalf čítal v knihe Mazarbul, ktorá odhaľovala osud Balina, vodcu neúspešného pokusu o znovuosídlenie Morie trpaslíkmi. Krátko na to na Spoločenstvo zaútočili orkovia a tak boli nútení z komnaty ujsť. Gandalf teraz už presne vedel, kde sú a preto ich rýchlo viedol k východu na východnej strane Morie. Nanešťastie, Durinova zhuba ich dostihla na lávke Khazad-dûm. Gandalf a Legolas okamžite rozpoznali, čo to je - Morgothov balrog, služobník prvého Temného pána. V obdivuhodnom akte odvahy sa Gandalf démonovi postavil a čelil mu. Preboril lávku, na ktorej obaja stáli a démon sa zrútil do zdanlivo bezodnej priepasti. Balrog však práskol bičom, ten sa omotal čarodejovi okolo kolien a stiahol ho dole. Gandalf sa zachytil okraja lávky, zvolal "Bežte, blázni" a tiež zmizol v priepasti. Gandalf ani balrog však nezomreli. Zrútili sa do jazera, ktoré uhasilo balrogov oheň. Gandalf ho potom prenasledoval po Nekonečných schodoch na vrchol Celebdilu, kde s démonom bojoval dva dni a dve noci. Tam balrog znova vzbĺkol plameňom a ako bojovali, víril okolo nich vietor, sneh a dym. Gandalf použil posledné zvyšky svojich síl, zabil balroga a ten sa zrútil do záhuby dole úbočím hory. Gandalf sa obetoval pre záchranu Spoločenstva a jeho duch potom opustil jeho telo. Gandalf Biely Gandalfov duch však tentoraz neopustil Stredozem navždy. Keďže ako jediný z piatich Istari ostal verný svojmu poslaniu, Olórin/Gandalf bol poslaný späť samotným Ilúvatarom a znova sa stal Gandalfom. Keďže však bol teraz jediným vyslancom Valar, bolo mu dovolené odhaliť viac zo svojej vnútornej moci, ktorú mal ako jeden z Maiar. Túto čistú moc počas zvyšku svojho pobytu v Stredozemi používal len zriedkavo, pretože jeho úloha zostala rovnaká - pomáhať a podporovať tých, ktorí vzdorovali Sauronovi. Napriek tomu, keď v Gandalfovi vzbĺkol hnev, jeho odhalená moc bola taká veľká, že ju dokázali zniesť len nemnohí Sauronovi služobníci. Keď ležal nahý na vrchole hory, priletel veľký orol Gwaihir a odniesol ho do Lothlórienu, kde ho obliekli a zásobili. Gandalf sa čoskoro dozvedel, že Frodo a Sam opustili Spoločenstvo a k Hore osudu sa vydali sami. Keďže Frodovi už nemohol pomôcť, rýchlo sa vydal na juh, do Fangornského lesa, kde stretol Troch lovcov - Aragorna, Legolasa a Gimliho a odovzdal im správy od Galadriel. Potom privolal Tieňovlasa a odišiel s nimi do Edorasu. Tam zistil, že Gríma Hadí jazyk otrávil myseľ kráľa Théodena až do tej miery, že de facto vládol kráľovstvu Gríma a nie kráľ. Čarodej rýchlo zbavil kráľa Grímovho vplyvu a povzbudzoval ho, aby vyrazil na západ, proti Sarumanovi. Gandalf si teraz jasne uvedomoval, že veľká vojna, ktorá ukončí vek, sa práve začína a ak si Saruman podmaní Rohan, Gondor bude sám v obkľúčení nepriateľov. Po Gandalfovom povzbudení vyrazil Théoden na západ, do Helmovho žľabu, ktorý bol zakrátko oblahnutný nepriateľom. Gandalf zatiaľ hľadal Erkenbranda a jednotky zo Západného úvalu. Po čase ho našiel a priviedol do žľabu, čím prelomil obliehanie. Medzitým enti (spolu s Chichom a Pippinom) postupovali proti Sarumanovi a do Helmovho žľabu vyslali huornov. Enti zničili vonkajšie hradby Isengardu, kým huorni úplne vyhladili Sarumanových orkov. Po bitke šiel Gandalf spolu s Theodénom, Aragornom a malou skupinou k Orthancu. Tam Saruman s opovrhnutím odmietol Gandalfovu ponuku odpustenia. Následne Gandalf zlomil Sarumanovu palicu a vykázal ho z rádu Istari a Bielej rady. Potom nad Isengardom ustanovil prísny dohľad entov a radil kráľovi Theodénovi, aby sa čo najskôr vydal na pomoc Gondoru. Čarodejova myseľ sa už upla na Gondor a na prichádzajúcu rozhodujúcu bitku na východe. Obliehanie Minas Tirith Ako "odmenu" za to, že Pippin pochabo nazrel do palantíru ho Gandalf vzal so sebou do Minas Tirith, poslednej bašte západu. Zanedlho po príchode sa čarodej stretol s Denethorom, Vládnucim správcom a zistil, že kvôli smrti svojho staršieho syna, Boromira takmer prepadol zúfalstvu. Formálne boli spojenci, no správca sa k nemu správal neúctivo a podozrievavo. Keď bol Faramir, správcov mladší syn, na ústupe z Osgiliathu, zaútočili naňho Nazgûlovia, no Gandalf na Tieňovlasovi ich odohnal odhalením svojej moci. Faramir im neskôr povedal, že Frodo a Sam sú stále nažive a smerujú do Mordoru. Mesto čoskoro začali obliehať obrovské vojská Mordoru, ktoré viedol Witch-king. Pochabý protiútok spôsobil Faramirove zranenie otrávenou strelou a tak teraz princ ležal na prahu smrti vo veži. No Gandalf stále posmeľoval mužov z Minas Tirith, dodával im nádej a rušil strach z Prsteňových prízrakov svojou samotnou prítomnosťou. Sauronove katapulty však na mesto pálili horiace strely. Prvý okruh mesta čoskoro ostal v plameňoch a nebránený. Keď Denethor videl svoje mesto horieť a svojho jediného syna balansovať na okraji smrti, stratil všetku nádej a vzdal sa velenia mestu, ktoré na seba prebral Gandalf. Keď obrovské baranidlo Grond zničilo starobylú bránu mesta, Gandalf sám zahradil vstup do mesta a postavil sa tam, kde kedysi stála. Potom sa objavil Černokňažný kráľ Angmaru na čiernom koni a vyhrážal sa mu smrťou, no Gandalf sa ani nepohol a na Tieňovlasovi čelil najmocnejšiemu Sauronovmu služobníkovi. Výsledok tohto súboja však zostal nerozhodný, pretože prišlo ráno a s ním dorazili armády Rohirrov. Keď zazneli ich rohy, Černokňažný kráľ Angmaru odišiel, aby im čelil. No Gandalf neprenasledoval svojho protivníka, pretože Pippin priniesol správu, že Denethor sa chystá hore vo veži spáchať samovraždu a upáliť seba aj Faramira ako za čias starých pohanských kráľov. Čarodej vyrazil, aby zastavil toto šialenstvo a podarilo sa mu zachrániť Faramira, no pre Denethora, ktorému smútok a zúfalstvo zatienili mozog, už bolo neskoro. Gandalf tiež zistil, čo zlomilo Denethorovu vôľu, pretože ako správca horel, zvieral v rukách palantír, ktorý isto už nejaký čas používal. Vďaka nemu videl ďaleko za hranice ľudského zraku no zároveň mysľou zápasil so Sauronom. A hoci Sauron nedokázal úplne zlomiť Denethorovu vôľu, jeho odvaha bola silne podlomená vedomím ohromnej moci Mordoru a tak sa do mesta vstúpil tieň. Aj napriek tomu, napriek všetkému, bolo obliehanie mesta prelomené. Éowyn z Rohanu a hobit Chicho porazili Pána Nazgûlov a jeho posledný výkrik počuli mnohí, zatiaľ čo on sa vytrácal. Zanedlho na to dorazil Aragorn na zajatej flotile korzárskych lodí spolu s veľkým množstvom vojakov z južných lén Gondoru. Jednotky Mužov Západu potom úplne porazili Sauronov útok proti Minas Tirith, oslobodili mesto a zabili takmer každého jedného útočníka. Gandalfov starostlivo naplánovaný postup a múdre slová spolu s heroickými činmi nevídanými od Starších dní porazili prvý Sauronov ťah. Posledný boj No útok na Minas Tirith bol iba časťou Sauronovho plánu, ako zničiť západ a stať sa pánom Stredozeme. Na Erebor, Thranuilove kráľovstvo, Lothlórien a ďalšie ciele pozdĺž rieky Anduin postupovali ďalšie armády a keďže stále velil rozsiahlym armádam, Temný pán by čoskoro opäť útočil na Gondor. Zvyšky Edain a ich spojenci mali malú nádej na úspech proti jeho takmer neobmedzeným zdrojom. V Minas Tirith Aragorn, Imrahil a Éomer, zostávajúci velitelia, zvolili Gandalfa za svojho vodcu v posledných bojoch, ktoré boli vyvrcholením Gandalfových snáh v Stredozemi. A keďže si plne uvedomoval, že ich úspech alebo pád úplne závisí od výsledku Frodovej misie, navrhol veliteľom, aby vytiahli na sever, k Morannonu, aby odvrátili Sauronovu pozornosť od pravdepodobnej Frodovej pozície. Tento plán mohol, samozrejme, vyústiť v katastrofickú porážku početne slabšej armády ľudí, no dával Frodovi nádej dostať sa k Hore osudu. Armády Západu, na čele s Aragornom a Gandalfom, prekročili rieku Anduina a pochodovali na sever. Príležitostne zastavovali, aby ohlásili svoj príchod a vysielali malé jednotky mužov plniť rôzne menšie úlohy. Po príchode pred Čiernu bránu zastavili a pripravili sa na boj. Zatiaľ čo sa zoraďovali, z brány na koni vyšiel ďalší zo Sauronových služobníkov známy ako Sauronove ústa, aby s nimi vyjednával. Ukázal im Frodovu mithrilovú košeľu a dýku a naznačil, že ich majiteľ bol zajatý a mučený. Sauronov posol potom navrhol, aby sa vzdali, no Gandalf rezolútne odmietol ponuku a vzal si veci svojho priateľa. Sauronove ústa sa v šoku obrátil späť k Čiernej bráne, ktorá sa pomaly otvorila a odhalila obrovskú armádu orkov a trolov postupujúcu k Pánom Západu. Sauronova pasca zaklapla. Sauron samotný sa však chytil do Gandalfovej pasce. Hoci o tom nikto nevedel, Frodovi a Samovi sa podarilo vyliezť po svahoch Hory osudu a v momente, keď začínala Bitka o Morannon stál v Puklinách osudu. Moc a vábenie Prsteňa však nakoniec zlomili jeho vôľu, nasadil si ho na prst a vyhlásil ho za svoj. Sauron okamžite povolal Nazgûlov, pretože si s hrôzou uvedomil svoj omyl - jeho nepriatelia zamýšľali prsteň zničiť. No Gandalfova predtucha sa znova ukázala ako správna. Glum, ktorý vytrvalo sledoval Nositeľa prsteňa sa ho zmocnil a zatiaľ čo oslavoval znovuzvítanie so "svojim Miláššikom", nechtiac spadol do ohňov Orodruiny. Prsteň bol zničený a sopka vybuchla. Barad-dûr a Zubové veže sa začali rúcať, ich základy praskali, Prsteňové prízraky zhoreli ako padajúce hviezdy a Sauron sa zmenil na obyčajný tieň zloby, ktorý už nikdy nesužoval svet. Po Sauronovej porážke sa jeho armády rozpŕchli ako vystrašený hmyz a armády ľudí sa na nich vrhli so strašným hnevom a zúrivosťou. Gandalf ohlásil úspech Nositeľa Prsteňa a Sauronovu porážku. Keď videl, že bitka bola vyhraná, po tretí raz nasadol na Gwaihira a vydal sa zistiť, či Frodo a Sam prežili zmätok na Hore osudu. Veľmi sa mu uľavilo, keď ich uvidel živých a pririsnutých ku skalám, zatiaľ čo naokolo vybuchovala sopka. Veľká výprava sa skončila. Koniec rádu V Minas Tirith sa znova stretol Gandalf so zvyšnými členmi Spoločenstva. Na korunovácii kráľa Elessara vložil na Aragornovu hlavu, na kráľovu žiadosť, korunu a vyhlásil: "Teraz prichádzajú dni kráľa. Kiež sú požehnané kým pretrvávajú tróny Valar!" Tak Gandalf oznámil a uviedol nový vek - vek ľudí. Po Aragornovej korunovácii a jeho svadbe s Arwen sa Gandalf a zvyšní členovia Spoločenstva vydali na cestu domov. Pre čarodeja to bola posledná veľká cesta v Stredozemi. Jeho úloha bola splnená, Sauron bol porazený. Postupne sa lúčil s priateľmi, až po jeho boku zostali len štyria hobiti. Na hranici Kraja sa však rozlúčil aj s nimi a nechal ich, nech si spravia poriadok sami, pretože roztrúsené kúsky zla v tomto svete už neboli jeho úlohou, a odišiel sa rozprávať s Tomom Bombadilom. Čo robil nasledujúce dva roky nie je známe, no je možné, že to bol práve jeho "dlhý rozhovor s Bombadilom". Tak alebo onak, 29. septembra 3021 T.V. sa stretol s Frodom v Šedých prístavoch, pripravený nastúpiť na Bielu loď do Amanu. Na prste mal Naryu, teraz už neukrytú, ako tomu bolo doteraz a po boku Tieňovlasa, ktorý pravdepodobne tiež šiel s ním. Jeho úloha bola splnená a jeho odchod domov po viac než 2000 rokoch sa blížil. Rozlúčil sa so Samom, Chichom a Pippinom (posledných dvoch menovaných varoval, aby sa nenaloďovali), a spolu s Frodom, Elrondom a Galadriel nastúpil na loď. Loď vyplávala na more a potom po skrytej, priamej ceste do Valinoru. Tam sa z Gandalfa opäť stal Olórin a pravdepodobne stále sídli v Irmových záhradách. Olórin, najmúdrejší Maia, ktorý ako jediný z Istari zostal verný svojej úlohe, ktorý úspešne zapaľoval srdcia slobodných národov, aby prekonali zlo. Z veľkej časti to bolo práve jeho víťazstvo. Povaha Gandalf je v Pánovi prsteňov často opisovaný ako niekto, kto sa rýchlo rozhnevá, no rovnako rýchlo sa aj rozosmeje. Jeho hlboká múdrosť jasne pochádza z trpezlivosti, ktorú sa naučil vo Valinore. Rovnako jeho starosť o všetky živé tvory musí pochádzať z jeho silného súcitu so slabšími. Obe tieto vlastnosti sú znova a znova poodhľaované a niekedy sa rozširujú dokonca aj na služobníkov jeho nepriateľov. Všímaví Gandalfovi pozorovatelia v ňom často odhalili skrytú moc, ktorá sa zvyčajne ukazovala v hlbokých, modrých očiach. Striedavo bol láskavý a príkry a často, keď bolo treba, dokázal prekvapiť svojou priamosťou. Často kritizoval pochabé chovanie, no tiež štedro odmeňoval tých, čo jednali s dobrým úmyslom. Hobiti mu učarovali omnoho viac, než ostatným čarodejom a tak si do Kraja často zašiel oddýchnuť od svojich záležitostí. Je možné, že ho zabávala ich nátura, ako sa o tom často píše v Hobitovi. Je možné, že to bolo preto, lebo boli nedotknutí veľkým zlom sveta a žili viac spätí s prírodou než ľudia. Je preto možné, že práve tento roľnícky spôsob života sa Gandalfovi páčil a pripomínal mu záhrady vo Valinore. Vzhľad Prvý opis Gandalfa sa zachoval na úvodných stránkach Hobita napísaných na začiatku 30-tych rokov 20. storočia. Narážky na jeho slávu dokonca predchádzajú jeho fyzický opis ("Príbehy a dobrodružstvá sa tými najneobvyklejšími spôsobmi množili kamkoľvek išiel"), zatiaľ čo dojem hlavného hrdinu (nič netušiaceho Bilba) bol: "...starý muž s palicou. Mal vysoký, špicatý, modrý klobúk a dlhý šedý plášť, ohromné čierne čižmy a striebristú šatku, cez ktorú, až pod pás, visela biela brada." J.R.R. Tolkien Neskôr Tolkien napísal: "...bol pevnej postavy, mal široké plecia, hoci bol nižší než priemerný muž. Teraz sa navyše hrbil vekom a ako sa vliekol, opieral sa o nahrubo pritesanú palicu. Gandalfov klobúk mal širokú striešku ... kužeľovité dienko a bol modrý. Nosil dlhý šedý plášť, ktorý však siahal len kúsok pod kolená. Plášť mal odtieň elfskej šedo-striebornej, ktorá sa však nosením ošúchala a vybledla. Vždy chodil oblečený v šedo-striebornej, bielej a modrej, s výnimkou čižiem, ktoré nosil, keď chodil v divočine. Gandalf, hoci prehnutý, musel mať najmenej 167 centimetrov ... čo by z neho v modernom Anglicku robilo malého muža, obzvlášť keď sa hrbil." Hoci niektorí z Múdrych vedeli, čo je v skutočnosti zač, jeho "čarodejnícky" výzor spôsoboval, že ho mnohí považovali za obyčajného púťového zaklínača a kaukliara. Po návrate do Stredozeme sa jeho "charakteristická farba" zmenila zo šedej na bielu, pretože bol poslaný späť, aby ako hlava čarodejov nahradil zradného Sarumana. V knihe Gandalf hovorí, že istým spôsobom "je Saruman", alebo skôr Saruman, akým mal byť. Zdá sa, že Círdan Staviteľ lodí to predvídal, pretože Naryu, jeden z troch elfských Prsteňov moci, zveril do opatery Gandalfovi a nie Sarumanovi. Moc a schopnosti Gandalf bol služobník Tajného ohňa, držiteľ plameňa Anoru a nositeľ Narye. Čarodej tiež preukázal obrovskú znalosť krajiny a nepreberného množstva magických schopností, od úplne banálnych, po nepostrádateľné. Svoje schopnosti mohol, napríklad, použiť pre zábavu - vyfukoval svietiace dymové krúžky, ktoré lietali po miestnosti tam, kam ich poslal. Bilbo si ho tiež pamätal vďaka jeho fantastickým ohňostrojom. Praktickejšie svoje schopnosti využil, keď pomocou oslepujúcich zábleskov a iných pyrotechnických efektov odpútal pozornosť orkov v Hmlistých horách, zatiaľ čo trpaslíci a Bilbo utekali z ich podzemného mesta. Na východných svahoch hôr menil šišky na ohnivé projektily, z ktorých prskali horúce iskry a zapaľovali ohne, ktoré šli len ťažko uhasiť. Taktiež sa dokázal stratiť alebo zjaviť v prítomnosti Thorina a družiny bez toho, aby si to niekto všimol. Svoje majstrovstvo s pyrotechnikou znova preukázal na Bilbovom rozlúčkovom večierku. Viac zo svojej moci poodhalil, keď na Spoločenstvo v Eregione zaútočili vrrci. Čarodej vyslovil slová moci a stromy okolo pahorku, na ktorom Spoločenstvo táborilo, vzbĺkli plameňom. Dokázal tiež založiť oheň počas snehovej búrky, vytvoriť svetlo rôznej intenzity počas púte Moriou, magicky zapečatiť dvere a tiež prelomiť lávku Khazad-dûm. Keď sa rozhneval alebo rozohnil bojom, zdalo sa, že narástol do výšky a jeho vzhľad začal vzbudzovať hrôzu. Bojoval s balrogom z Morie a zabil svojho protivníka, hoci sám padol v boji. Potom, ako bol poslaný späť do Stredozeme ako Gandalf Biely, vládol väčšou charizmou a do istej miery jasnozrivosťou, hoci nedokázal nahliadnuť do Mordoru a zistiť, ako postupujú Frodo a Sam. Vďaka zväčšenej moci a autorite dokázal slovom rozlámať Sarumanovu palicu a vykádzať ho z rádu Istari a Bielej rady. Väčšinu času, keď Gandalf demonštroval svoju moc, bola spojená s ohňom. Či to však bolo vďaka Naryi, Prsteňu ohňa, nie je známe. Špeciálne vybavenie Nie je známe, či Gandalf potreboval palicu na to, aby mohol použiť niektoré svoje schopnosti. V istých momentoch sa zdalo, že jeho schopnosti rozširuje a posilňuje, napríklad keď vyžarovala svetlo. Ako veľmi a či vôbec mu pomáhala nie je známe, no Gríma sa mu pokúsil zabrániť v tom, aby s ňou predstúpil pred kráľa. Urobil tak pravdepodobne v domnienke, že Gandalf bude bez nej menej nebezpečný. Trochu viac svetla do tejto záležitosti môže vniesť Gandalfova cesta do Isengardu po Bitke o Helmov žľab. Gandalf sa tam vybral za Sarumanom, aby sa od neho pokúsil získať akékoľvek cenné informácie, ktoré mohol poskytnúť. Nakoniec Gandalf zlomil Sarumanovu palicu a vykázal ho z rádu čarodejov. No Sarumanova moc celkom nezmizla, zostala mu schopnosť "medového hlasu", pomocou ktorého dokázal opantať mysle ľudí a dokonca aj entov. Práve tomuto hlasu vďačil Saruman za slobodu, keď s jeho pomocou presvedčil Stromobrada, aby ho nechal odísť. Môžeme sa preto domnievať, že palica slúžila ako akýsi symbol moci, ktorý zároveň obsahoval aj (pravdepodobne veľkú) časť moci svojho nositeľa a pravdepodobne slúžila aj na usmerňovanie jeho magickej moci. Sama o sebe však zrejme nemala žiadnu moc a neprepožičiavala žiadne schopnosti, ako to robil napríklad Jeden Prsteň, ktorý nositeľa robil neviditeľným. Vzhľadom na chýbajúce dôkazy o jednej či druhej teórii sa však pravdu už asi nikdy nedozvieme. Pri príchode do Stredozeme dostal Gandalf od Círdana jeden z Troch elfských prsteňov, Naryu a s istotou môžeme povedať, že ho nosil až do konca Tretieho veku. Ako však využíval jej moc ostáva záhadou. V roku 2941 T.V. získal z pokladu lúpeživej bandy trolov elfský meč Glamdring, ktorý nosil a používal počas udalostí opísaných v Pánovi prsteňov a najmä v súboji s balrogom z Morie. Počas času, ktorý strávil v Stredozemi Gandalfa často videli s fajkou, používanie ktorej mu určite prinášalo veľké potešenie. Iné verzie univerza V skorých rukopisoch Hobita Tolkien používal pre postavu, ktorá sa neskôr stala Gandalfom, meno Bladorthin. Meno Gandalf používal pre postavu, ktorá je v publikovaných dielach známa ako Thorin. Inšpirácia Gandalfr sa obajvuje v zozname trpaslíkov v básni Völuspá vo Staršej Eddy a znamená "Palico-elf". Keď Tolkien v 30-tych rokoch minulého storočia písal Hobita, prevzal ho spolu s menami ostatných trpaslíkov. Neskôr oľutoval vytvorenie tohto "zástupu eddicky pomenovaných trpaslíkov...vymysleného vo voľnej chvíli", pretože ho to neskôr prinútilo prísť s vysvetlením, prečo by mali byť v Treťom veku Stredozeme používané mená zo starej nórčiny. Dilemu vyriešil v roku 1942 vysvetlením, že stará nórčina je prekladom jazyku obyvateľov Údolu. V postave Gandalfa sú citeľné aj ďalšie vplyvy germánskej mytológie, najmä Ódina v jeho podobe "Pútnika" - jednookého starca s dlhou bielou bradou, palicou a klobúkom so širokou strieškou. To, že Tolkien zmýšľa o Gandalfovi ako o "Ódinskom pútnikovi" sa dozvedáme v jednom z jeho listov z roku 1946. Tolkien vlastnil pohľadnicu označenú ako "Der Berggeist" (Horský duch) a na vrchnú časť papierového obalu, v ktorom ju skladoval, istého času napísal "pôvod Gandalfa". Pohľadnica je reprodukciou maľby z horského prostredia a zobrazuje postavu s bradou sediacej na kameni pod borovicou. Postava má na sebe okrúhly klobúk so širokou strieškou, dlhý plášť a dlane jej očucháva biele jelenča. Humphrey Carpenter v Tolkienovej biografii z roku 1977 píše, že Tolkien si pohľadnicu kúpil v roku 1911 počas prázdnin vo Švajčiarsku. Manfred Zimmerman však objavil, že maľbu z pohľadnice namaľoval na konci 20-tych rokov 20. storočia nemecký maliar Josef Madlener. Carpenter usúdil, že zrejme samotný Tolkien nemal jasno v tom, kedy a ako pohľadnicu získal. Tolkien musel pohľadnicu získať niekedy na začiatku 30-tych rokov, v čase, keď Hobit začínal postupne nadobúdať podobu. Mená Hlavný článok: Gandalfove mená Etymológia V Tolkienovom univerzu sa Gandalf prekladá ako neznáme meno s významom "Elf s čarovným prútikom" alebo doslovnejšie "Prútiko-elf" v reči ľudí zo severu. Väčšina obyvateľov Stredozeme nesprávne predpokladala, že Gandalf je človek, hoci v skutočnosti bol Maia. Menej rozšírená mylná domnienka, ktorá sa objavila v počiatkoch jeho pôsobenia, bola, že niekto, kto je nesmrteľný a používa mágiu, musí byť elf. Neskôr sa však ukázalo, že nie je možné, aby bol elfom, pretože bol výzorom starý a elfovia výzorovo nestarnú. Prezývka mu však ostala a neskôr sa ňou predstavoval tým, ktorých stretol a ktorí jej pôvodný význam nepoznali. Zdroje http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/g/gandalf.html http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Gandalf